


The Ultimate Sacrifice

by kallmeking



Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallmeking/pseuds/kallmeking
Summary: it was just a normal night at the office for Cat. Her assistant left early to celebrate some event or other with friends and she had chosen to remain at work. To her surprise, she received a very angry visitor and makes an outlandish yet appropriate offer. Nothing will be the same again. Original on ff by secretstranger69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is meant to tackle the question of love and hate. Are these two emotions one and the same? Can good truly arise from hate? You tell me.

Cat Grant was facing a rather large dilemma. That in and of itself was enough to give her a headache. She didn’t _do_ dilemmas. But ever since she had been thrown off the balcony by the only being she truly considered her superior, close encounters with supergirl had become a constant dilemma for her. Even more so when they were the sole occupants of the building. And _especially_ when the girl was pacing so angrily, Cat would have to call for someone to fix the cracks on her balcony.

  
She was saved the trouble of making a decision when the caped hero stepped inside and shattered the glass door with a slam.

  
“I hate you.” She seethed and Cat was taken aback at the honesty of those words.

  
“What have I – d”

  
“Not you!” The blonde shouted. In a flash she jumped onto the edge of the balcony and roared. “ALL OF YOU.” Slowly, she floated down and began pacing in the office. “Day after day I put on this cape and save you. All of you.”

  
“Thank you.” She said softly, certain that while it may not be what the woman wanted to hear, it was something that needed to be said.

  
Supergirl scoffed. “I don’t do it for you, Cat. No. I do it because if I didn’t I’d probably destroy you.” She said darkly. “In fact. Let me change into something that matches my mood. God forbid you all see your golden girl with a frown on her face.”

  
With that, she ripped off her cape, leaving it to gently float to the floor of cats office as she leapt over the balcony railing. Cat heaved a sigh of relief and took a steadying one as she picked up the cape that had become a symbol of hope for so many. Gently, she folded It like it was the American flag and placed it on her desk. Dilemma solved. Supergirl needed an audience for her rage and had wisely chosen cat.

  
They had formed a bond mostly because Cat understood the pains the girl went through and refused to let her be bogged down by them. Being forced to appear perfect at all times, enjoying the love of a people that would turn on her in an instant, all of it took its toll. And cat had proven she would not turn on the girl, even after being thrown off of a balcony, though it would take time for her to fully trust her. It was an honor really, or at least that’s how she would keep herself calm. Gently she placed the cape on the corner of her desk, stroking the material. She never noticed the dark figure standing just outside her broken door.

  
“Do you know what today is?”

  
Cat inhaled sharply and turned to see supergirl…no a kryptonian standing rather menacingly before her clad in an all black version of her super suit.

  
“No, supergirl.”

  
Red eyes flashed in the darkness and Cat wondered what part of her office would suffer.

  
“I’M NOT….” She paused and tilted her head, red eyes fading slowly. “My name…” she said, her jaw tensing repeatedly before she chuckled and walked forward, glass crunching beneath her. “I think you’re appropriately terrified enough not to be foolish.”

  
Cat nodded at the woman before her. She very much was.

  
“My name is Kara Zor-El and today is the day I crash landed on this god foresaken rock.”

  
Cat’s eyes widened and she glanced to her assistant’s desk. “K-Kara?”

  
“Yes, Miss Grant?” The girl said innocently though her face was nothing but menacing. “Have you any idea how hard it is, every day to listen to you say my name incorrectly when I could slowly remove your tongue with my pinkie nail? Have you any idea how hard it was to go to school and learn knowledge that is light years behind my own?”

  
Cat shook her head, her throat dry.

  
“I save your asses day after fucking day because I’m STUCK HERE with you pathetic puny little beings who take years to rebuild a building once its burned down.” She turned from cat and walked towards the balcony before her knees gave out just inside the room.

  
“I’m stuck here having to learn to control my excess of anger and hatred because god for fucking bid I go on a rampage. God forbid I miss my home.” Her voice cracked and Cat felt it in her soul.

  
With a deep breath, she stepped up to the sunken woman and placed a hand on her shoulder.

  
“I miss my family. I miss my friends. My aunt is dead, my uncle, my little cousin is a grown man who abandoned me. _Me_ when I was forced all the way down here to raise _him_. He doesn’t even know his mother tongue.” She spat and swore in a a different language. “He was to be my companion. I was stuck in nothingness for years Cat. And I escaped only to be forced to take care of the tiny adorable little humans who never stop trying even when it takes them years to build something.” She chuckled and laid down on the floor, playing with her hair. Cat took the opportunity to go grab a handful of candy. She rolled her eyes when Kara held up her hand for a few.

  
“My so called family celebrates this day. They consider it my birthday almost. Do you know when my birthday is, Cat?” She asked as she tossed the candy up and into her mouth.

  
“No.” She said softly.

  
“Neither do I. I don’t know what year, what day, what hour. I don’t remember anymore. I don’t remember what my house looked like. I don’t remember what my fish looked like.”

  
“I want to go home.” She whispered. “I hate it here. You don’t know anything. Your science is child’s play. Your sun is too warm and yet too cold. Your earth is beautiful however. The land. The trees. Innocent even. I paint you know. It’s how I learned to slow down.”

  
“Did you know I can hear the blood in your veins? The whisper of air in your lungs? The crack of the neurons in your brain?” She chuckled. “Oh your mind is racing now. Pop pop pop. Worse than that, I can see it. Without even trying. You all look like skeletons to me when I take off my glasses and relax my eyes.”

  
She turned over and stood, finishing the last piece of candy in her hand.

  
“Yes, that’s how I know you’re coming. I hear you in the shower, on the toilet, in the kitchen, in your sleep. But not just you, Cat. All of you.”

  
Her face relaxed and so too did Cat. The rant was winding down as her anger was expelled and expressed.

  
“Do you know why I save you, Cat?”

  
She shook her head. “I imagine the reasons are numerous, Kara Zor-El.” Kara nodded and stepped closer, the back of her fingers lightly caressing Cat’s face.

  
She couldn’t breathe, another fucking dilemma. After today should she be horrified to have this angry woman touching her? Or should she lean into the touch she often craved from her sweet, perfect assistant? Or, would she disgust the powerful being before her?

  
“If they are, then you’re number one, Cat.” She laughed softly and shook her head.

“Sometimes you are the only thing this world truly has to offer me. Not the little girl with wide eyes, not the father currently running into his burning home for his son’s favorite toy. You.”

  
Cat inhaled sharply. She certainly hadn’t expected that. Not after learning of the sheer hatred Kara possessed for humans. It was like a dream, specifically like the one she had last week. “Kara…I….”

  
“I know Cat.” She murmured softly. “I can see it. I just don’t know what to do with it. I hate you so much. I’d love you but for fear of breaking you.”

  
Ha! It’s about time she was given a problem she could easily solve.

  
“Then break me.” Cat said this time surprising Kara. “On the days when you can’t stand me, hurt me. And on the days when loneliness is crushing you, come hide in me. I’ll keep you, Zor-El. I’ll even worship you the way you deserve if it’ll relieve even an ounce of the pain that consumes you. We may not be worthy of your love, Kiera, but you deserve ours. And you have mine.”

  
Kara’s eye lit up, this time with hope. “You would worship me?” She murmured.

  
“I already do.” Cat breathed, pointing to the reverently folded cape on her desk. “And will continue to, be it out of fear or love.”

  
Kara groaned at that and the sound gave her chills. Cat was yanked into the strong leather clad body and though only a few inches separated them, Kara seemed to tower over her in that moment.

  
“Would you command me as well?”

  
Cat’s breath hitched and she nodded, gazing up at the super woman, “If it is what you need.”

  
Kara hummed. “Would you be my whore? Would you let me claim you on the highest point of this city? Of this earth? If I wanted to destroy my image, would you be my tool?”

  
Oh great. Another fucking dilemma. Though this too was easily solvable. It merely required the release of her ego. And what good would her ego do against kryptonian strength?

  
“I would if you asked it of me. If it was truly what you needed.”

  
“I said want. If I collared you the way I dream of and asked you to live as my little toy, never to see the outside world again, would you? Hm? Where is your limit, kitty kat?”

  
Cat ignored the swell of pride in her chest demanding she scowl at the term. This woman could rip her in half, in more ways than one. She would survive a little unimaginative name calling.

  
“Be it out of love or fear, I have no limit with you Kara Zor-El. All I plead is that you continue to play your role as hero of earth.”

  
“And if I won’t?”

  
“My pledge was to assuage your pain, not that of this world.” She clenched her jaw and hoped desperately this was all just a test. The world needed Kara and if she had to offer herself as payment, then she would. But she hoped it was all figuratively speaking.

  
Kara smirked. “This day may yet be salvaged.” Her hand grasped Cat’s jaw and she used her index finger to stroke one elegant cheekbone. Cat waited with bated breath as the woman seemed to search for something within her eyes. After some time, Kara released her and sighed. She watched closely as the alien made a seat of her desk, careful to avoid paperwork and trinkets. “Were it not for your son, anyway.”

  
Cat’s eyes widened. “He – ”

  
“He gets your love first and foremost does he not? Or would you allow me to drop him from the balcony as well? With no promise of rescue.”

  
“I would.” Cat said, gritting her teeth. “I could not stop you if I tried. Thus I would not, but I certainly won’t be silent about it.”

  
Kara laughed and for a moment, Cat didn’t recognize her at all. “True. How badly did that hurt?”

  
“Extremely.” She knew it was just part of the game, knew Kara would not hurt the little boy she clearly adored, but she also knew she spoke the truth.

  
“Good.” She said and sighed, eyes outside the window. “With that you have earned his protection, should I one day grow tired of this game with you humans.” Her words were harsh but they lacked the malice from earlier. Cat glanced at the clock suddenly curious as to how long they’d been there.

  
12:12 A.M.

  
“Yes. It’s a new day. My anger may have abated, but I will retain my bitterness for quite some time.” Kara sighed and Cat wondered what that meant for them. Was it all talk? And surprise surprise, another dilemma.

  
Did she want it to be real? Did she want to kneel before this woman? Wear a collar? Could she place this woman above her son? Or was placing this woman first the same as holding her son first? What would worshipping her entail exactly? What would happen the next time things went bad? Would she be exposed as Supergirl’s slut? Would more villains come after her? Her son?

  
She looked up and saw Kara watching her, probably watching her neurons snap crackle and pop as she dealt with the ultimate dilemma. At this rate -

  
“You’re going to give yourself a headache at this rate, Cat.” She said with a smirk. Cat’s eyes landed on the curve of those lips and then up to powerful eyes. Mere moments ago they shone with the hate of a tortured soul. One so twisted cat couldn’t stand to let her suffer alone. Now, the girl looked almost innocent again save for the twinkle of mischief. She was amazed at the change. Wondered how often that pain was allowed to escape. Wondered how few knew it existed. She simply couldn’t turn her back.

  
“What of…” she halted hoping the woman would save her the humiliation of asking to be owned.

  
“Speak.” Kara demanded.

  
“What of us? What will we become?”

  
Kara chuckled and walked towards the window. “You have given yourself to me Cat Grant. I will accept.” Cat swallowed and turned to her desk in thought. “Oh. And, I think you know nothing must change during work hours however.”

  
“I do. And I think you know I expect my doors and balcony to be fixed by the morning.” Kara looked down at the glass she was crushing beneath her feet and hummed.

“Perhaps by the afternoon. I like the reminder for us both. Can I give you a lift home?”  
She waved her hand. “I have work that must be done.”

  
“Cat. It’s time to go home.” Kara said sternly.

  
“Is that an order?” She asked, unable to refrain from poking her new dragon. She may have given herself to this woman, but she would not go quietly.

  
“It is. Come here. I will clean it up for you later.” Kara said and opened her arms. Cat grabbed the cape off of the desk and allowed herself to be embraced.

  
The flight home was swift and uneventful, much to her surprise. They gently floated down to the balcony of her apartment and Kara chuckled.

  
“You certainly have a thing for balconies.”

  
Cat rolled her eyes. “Yes. I’m starting to regret it. Am I free to go?” She asked gently. Part of her hoped for a kiss, an apology, anything to show that Kara would not make her regret something else on this night. She received only a smirk as the woman floated away, cape fluttering behind her.


	2. Proof of Care

“Say it.” Kara demanded sharply though her voice was breathy.

  
“I worship you.” She said, the words flowing like Kara’s cape. “I adore you. I think of nothing but you ever since that day.” Kara’s face remained unchanged but she could see in wavering eyes the effect such words had on her super woman. “I want to belong only to you, Kara Zor-El.” At that, precious eyelids fluttered.

“Would you brand yourself my slave?” She asked.

“Have I not already? Your name, your brand is of my own making and I’ve plastered it across this city. I’m yours.”

Kara’s hand wrapped around her bicep and spun her so they were back to front. She forced them out onto the balcony railing. Wind slapped her face, a warning.

“Do not play games with me Cat. I _will_ have you branded if you mean what you say.”

Oh shit.

Her eyes widened as she figuratively and literally stood on the edge. Did she? Would she? Could sh –

“Yes.” She said before her mind was settled.

“ _Cat_.” Kara said and strong arms wound gently around her, pulling her closer, tighter. “Do you mean it?”

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. She was not looking forward to the pain of being branded. The honor however…the joy in Kara’s eye…she would do anything for it.

  
“I do.” She choked out.

  
They floated slowly into the air, high above the city with the sun setting behind them.

  
“On Krypton, servants were branded with a mark to denote their level of value. You will receive the highest.”

  
“Will It please you?” Once again words escaped her mouth before she had time to filter them.

  
She was torn between sheer embarrassment and the sheer enjoyment of catering to someone who actually deserved her. Contrary to popular belief, Cat was desperate for approval but only of those who were worth it. There was but one who had proven her worth. More than that, she was desperate to ease Supergirl’s ache like no one else could – to be all that mattered to this super woman.

  
“Very much.” Kara whispered.

  
To Cat’s surprise they landed at her beach home.

  
“What? I thought – ”

  
“Shush.” Kara said as they floated inside. Lightly, they hovered an inch above the floor as Kara took them to the island in her kitchen. “This is your last chance, Cat. Will you –

  
“Please. Do it.” She said and trembled as she was bent over the island. The ripping of her shirt seemed to echo in the silence and she knew that in time the cold tile beneath her cheek would be a comfort.

  
A horrendous scream was wrenched from her throat as searing pain inched its way across her back. She broke out in a sweat and though she begged for this very moment, she fought against the hands keeping her down. In and out of blackness she went, certain that in time her pain would be over, though it felt as it would never end.

  
“Kara!!!” She shouted, screamed it as though the woman were a god. And in this, she was, for in this, only Kara could rescue her from her seemingly endless pain.

  
Her prayers were answered.

  
Suddenly she could breathe again; her back was aching, but the source of heat was gone. The now slick tile cooled her cheek and she soaked in its comfort as she sobbed. A voice rang out from above.

  
“Halfway done, kitty. Do you wish to stop?”

  
“ _Yes_!” She ground out between clenched teeth. For once she managed to actually say what she was thinking, but not what she felt. Or perhaps that was the other way around.

  
“So you don’t want to belong to me?”

  
“ _I do_.” The words escaped her in a pained whimper and she hoped Kara understood because she had no more words left.

  
“I see.” She said simply and the heat returned anew.

  
“Agh!” Cat shouted, her cheeks were wet from tears and it was hard to breath from her clogged nose. Nevertheless, she persisted.

 _“Yours_!” She wrenched from her raw, aching throat. Though she was in far too much pain to comment, Cat registered the minute pause in her branding. It lasted only a few milliseconds, but she knew what it meant.

“ _Yours! I’m yours!_ ” She cried over and over again. Her body fell limp as she became too exhausted to react to the pain. Seconds after that, she reached a point where it hurt no longer and she was able to think about her situation. Though she hadn’t been prepared for such excruciating torture, it was indeed what she asked for.

  
She had no intention of going back.

  
Settled, she fainted.

* * *

 

  
“Don’t move.” Someone said sharply.

  
“I don’t think I can.” She slurred and turned her heavy stone to the side, hoping to put one name to the voice.

  
“I can’t believe she did this to you.”

  
Cat’s eyes widened and she longed to jump away, to hide. Her body refused to obey and all that resulted was a weak painful twitch of her limbs.

  
“No.” She protested weakly. “Get out. Where’s Kara? Where’s Supergirl?”

  
“Are you kidding me? You really wanted this didn’t you?”

  
“ _Yes_.” She hissed, it was the strongest tone she could muster. “Now where is she?”

  
“I’m right here, Cat.”

  
Again, she turned her heavy head and was pleased to see the blonde woman staring at her fondly.

  
“You did very well.”

  
“You’re happy?”

  
Kara chuckled and opened her mouth to answer when the doctor chose that moment to speak up.

  
“I can’t believe this. You really wanted it.”  
Brown eyes pleaded with deep blue and Kara seemed to understand.

  
“You’re embarrassing her, shut up.” Cat’s eyes fluttered shut and she flushed.

“Now you’re embarrassing me.” She murmured in a voice so low only Kara could hear.

  
“I’m emba – _Kara!_ You branded her! Worse than that she seems fucking brainwashed! I’m telling your sister.” Cat growled and used what ounce of strength and ton of willpower she had to raise up on her palms and turn to the woman beside her.

  
“I am _not_ brainwashed. I _am_ however in the middle of something that is, yes, embarrassingly intimate and seems to disgust you. So if you would kindly _shut up_ and do your job as quickly as possible, you may then take your leave _without_ hurling your opinion at me.”

  
The dark haired woman leaned back in shock and nodded dumbly. “Uh. Sorry. Jesus.”

  
Pleased, Cat lowered herself to the bed and turned to Kara.

  
“I’m still telling Alex.” She commented. Cat growled again, though she did not veer from perfect blue eyes.

  
“You will do no such thing. My personal life is my own and certainly not some scandalous secret for juvenile games of tattle tale.”  
The woman scoffed before sighing.

“Damn.” She conceded. “You’re right. Fine. Sorry.”

  
Kara tossed her head back and laughed. It seemed genuine and the smile on her face lighter than the sun itself.

  
“Well said, Cat. If you weren’t already number one…” she trailed off and began laughing again.

  
Cat shuddered as she gazed at her…owner.

  
“You’re happy?”

  
“Extremely.” She said with a smirk. “You bore the pain well, especially towards the end. Not to mention the strength you displayed after. Yes. Not many humans do what you can.”

  
A small smile grew on her lips before she gave in to the dark edges of her vision.


End file.
